One Creepy Night
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Malam ini adalah Malam Halloween terburuk. Karena Hermione harus.. melewatkannya dgn menjadi pasangan Draco Malfoy! Apa yg akan terjadi? Special for Halloween. Enjoy&Happy Halloween! :*


**A/N: ***ehm* pertama-tamaaa, aku minta maaf bgttt nget nget bagi readers yang (mungkin) sudah nunggu kelanjutan dari Chapter 5 'Rise Up' aku, ehehe. Aku lagi gaada ide soal itu…. Duh-_- jadi daripada mubazir, mending aku langsung bikin fic tentang Dramione yang masih menyangkut tentang Halloween. Jadi silahkan nikmati fic abal buatanku ini dan tolong kritik dan saran di review, key? ;;)

**Disclaimer: **All character belongs to J.K. Rowling, and another unknown character is mine.

**WARNING:** Draco OOC, plot cepat, konflik kurang menarik, ending ga sesuai and.. another imperfection Bakalan ancur banget, dan aku sudah memperingatkan, lho! :P

**catatan:** lebih nikmat jika dibaca pada malam-malam. 3:)

HAPPY HALLOWEN ALL!

**One Creepy Night © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

Hermione menaruh bukunya dan berjalan ke Meja Rias di kamarnya di Asrama Gryffindor. Dengan agak malas ia menyingkap sebuah kartu yang tertutup sebuah amplop tebal dengan warna kuning lembut dengan sulur-sulur emas. Simbol Hogwarts tercetak kecil di ujung Amplop dan alamatnya ditujukan ke 'Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor, Kamar 17', yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya, dalam hal ini Asramanya.

Sebenarnya amplop itu telah 2 jam berada di atas Meja Rias Hermione, tetapi perempuan bermata coklat itu agak malas mengetahui isinya, karena sedang menuntaskan tugas dari Flitwick. Sungguh khas Hermione.

Ketika Amplop itu tersingkap, sebuah kertas yang berwarna sama dnegan harum bunga Mawar, bahan keras dan kaku juga mewah terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Hermione membaca dengan kening berkerut.

_Ms. Hermione Granger yang baik,_

_Dengan ini kami memberitahukan bahwa Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts akan mengadakan Perayaan Malam Halloween dalam rangka melepas kepenatan sebelum NEWT dan OWL berlangsung, khususnya bagi anak-anak yang sedang menempuh Tahun Kelima dan Ketujuh mereka. Acara ini hanya dikhususkan bagi siswa-siswi yang duduk di Tahun Kempat sampai Ketujuh mereka disini._

_Kami sangat berharap partisipasi anda, dan mengenai susunan acara akan kami jabarkan di bawah ini:_

_Pidato Kepala Sekolah_

_Undian Pasangan Halloween_

_Uji Mental dan Fisik di Rumah Hantu_

_Pesta Dansa_

_Penutupan_

_Mengenai dresscode, temanya adalah bebas, tapi diharuskan dan diwajibkan memakai kostum yang berbeda dari yang kita pakai sehari-hari. Mengenai Rumah Hantu, kami akan menyiapkan sebuah Wahana Uji Ketahanan dengan beberapa rintangan dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Kami mohon agar tidak terlalu menganggap sepele tentang Pesta ini._

_Acara ini akan dilaksanakan tanggal 30 Oktober, pukul 06.30 p.m, di Aula Besar Hogwarts._

_Terima Kasih atas Perhatian Anda,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

Great. Sekolah ini akan mengadakan Perayaan Malam Halloween seperti anak-anak SD di Dunia Muggle? Yang benar saja. Benar-benar membuang waktu.

Tapi Hermione Granger sekalipun harus mengakui, bahwa acara itu mungkin akan menjadi ajang Refreshing bagi beberapa anak setelah mereka digempur habis-habisan oleh serangkaian tes dan tugas yang tampaknya tak ada matinya. Jadi mau tak mau, Hermione juga harus berpastisipasi dalam acara ini.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti," gumam Hermione sambil memikirkan kostum apa yang akan ia pakai nanti.

"Hei, Hermione?" suara Parvati terdengar memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menggantung di Kamar Hermione.

"Hm?" Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia membaca, dan menatap lurus-lurus ke Parvati yang agak salah tingkah.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu acara belajarmu. Tapi sudahkah kau memilah kostum yang kau pakai nanti untuk pergi ke Halloween Party? Aku, Lav dan Ginny akan pergi ke Hogsmeade dan Diagon Alley untuk menghunting baju, kau mau ikut?"

"Oh, maaf Parvati, aku sebenarnya sudah menyediakan kostumku," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum, Parvati tampak agak terkejut.

"Ah, benarkah? Kostum apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"Itu sebenarnya—Dewi Hera dalam mitologi Yunani," jawab Hermione malu-malu.

"Hei, itu ide yang bagus! Dan sudahkah kau membeli aksesorisnya?" Parvati tampak agak bersemangat sekarang.

Hermione menggeleng, "Belum, dan kupikir itu tidak perlu," desahnya.

"Aduuuh, Hermione. Aksesoris itu penting. Begini saja, kau ikut kami ke Hogsmeade, mengingat waktu tinggal tiga hari lagi, daripada kau menjamur disini?" Parvati mengedipkan matanya.

"Err—sebenarnya aku.."

"A-a. Tidak ada kata tidak, ayo cepat, kau harus mengemas bajumu sekarang, kita sudah ditunggu. Kutunggu kau di luar!" seru Parvati riang, dan ia melenggang dari Pintu Kamar Hermione. Hermione hanya mendesah sambil meletakkan bukunya. Yah, mungkin tak apa-apalah.

Hermione berjalan dengan susah payah dengan Sepatu Perak Spaghetti yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Para Gadis di Hogsmeade, dan kini Sepatu itu telah membelit betisnya.

Ia merasa agak geli. Seharusnya ia menggunakan Mantra Penganggun tadi, agar ia dapat berjalan dengan cantik dan lancar. Lagipula dewi mana yang cara berjalannya terseok-seok?

"Cavaseia Levus,"gumam Hermione diam-diam ketika koridor sepi, sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke sepatunya. Nah, begini lebih enak kan? Sekarang ia dapat berjalan dengan santai dan lebih gaya.

"Hoi, 'Mione!" suara Ron yang keras terdengar dari radius beberapa meter di belakang Hermione. Ia menoleh.

Ronald Weasley berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian dan riasan Zombienya. Ia tampak lumayan menyeramkan dan err.. menjijikan. Hermione agak bergidik ketika Ron mendekatinya.

Ron terkekeh setelah ia tepat berdiri di sampingnya. "Apakah riasanku terlalu _creepy_? Harry yang menyarankan ini. Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Hermione juga ikut tertawa. "Keren kok. Kau tampak… berbahaya."

"Hahahaha, syukurlah. Dan kau tampak cantik, Mione!" puji Ron, membuat muka Hermione bersemu merah. Keadaan menjadi canggung sehabis itu, tapi—

"Hoi, Ron! Kau terlihat…. Mengagumkan," Neville tiba-tiba telah berada di samping mereka dengan Hannah Abbot, pacar barunya. Ia memakai pakaian Ksatria, yang mengherankannya, cocok di tubuhnya.

"Whoa, terimakasih sobat. Kalian juga serasi—seperti Ksatria dan Putri yang akan diselamatkan," canda Ron, Hannah dan Neville tertawa malu.

"Jadi kalian pergi berdua?" Tanya Neville mengalihkan topik.

"Ehm—sepertinya begitu,"jawab Hermione bingung. "Tapi pasangan Halloween nanti kan diundi, Neville?"

Neville menepuk dahinya. "Oh astaga, aku lupa. Padahal aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hannah. Oke, baiklah, jadi kita bersama-sama pergi ke Aula Besar?" ajak Neville.

"Ayo," jawab Ron antusias, dan mereka berjalan menuju Tangga.

Hermione menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan agak takjub, melihat keanehan maupun keindahan kostum-kostum yang dipakai anak-anak Hogwarts yang memadati Aula Besar sekarang. Aula Besar sendiri juga tampak membesar dua kali lipat, dan lantainya telah ditutupi karpet merah besar dan dipercantik dengan Interior Mewah—seperti di Istana Dongeng.

Hermione sendiri terlihat sangat cantik dengan Gaun Merak-nya yang berpendar dan tampak mengeluarkan sprektum warna; mejikuhibiniu, dan rambutnya yang dikepang satu ke samping juga tampak berpendar perak. Mukanya yang berseri-seri, bibir yang membentuk senyuman, matanya yang berbinar dan keanggunan langkahnya (walaupun diam-diam tadi telah di mantrainya) semakin menambah nilai plus.

" 'Ermione! Hei, disini!" Ginny Weasley melambai-lambai dengan semangat dari pojok ruangan, dimana Harry, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, dan Rolf Scamander—anak Hufflepuff yang sedang dekat dengan Luna berbincang-bincang dengan riang.

Hermione berlari kecil ke arah mereka sambil turut mengajak Hannah, Ron, dan Neville. Mereka menoleh ketika Neville, Hannah, Hermione dan Ron mencapai mereka.

"Whoa, Hermione. Kau seperti dewi. Dan kau.. berpendar?" Harry bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Selalu nada heran," gerutu Hermione. "Dan memang iya! Aku memakai gaun Dewi Hera dalam Mitologi Yunani dan err—aku sudah memberikan Bubuk Berpendar pada seluruh tubuhku," kata Hermione. Kini ia sudah tertular Euforia Kegembiraan anak-anak Hogwarts dan ia menjadi lumayan antusias mengikuti acara ini.

Mereka tertawa gembira. Banyak yang mengomentari penampilan Hermione, sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Hermione cantik, anggun dan berpendar. Sementara banyak yang mengomentari Kostum Ron sangatlah menyeramkan sampai-sampai Romilda Vane menumpahkan sirupnya karena dikagetkan oleh muka Ron yang berada persis di belakangnya.

"Sssh, lihatlah. Anak Slytherin datang," gumam Seamus terkekeh penuh horror. Seamus memakai kostum Scarecrow.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah gerombolan Slytherin yang baru datang.

"Mereka selalu memiliki selera fashion yang jelek," kata Parvati dengan nada mencela, dan Para Perempuan yang ada disana mengangguk semangat.

Memang benar. Hampir sebagian dari mereka memakai Kostum-Yang-Sangat-Buruk, sebagai contoh Pansy Parkinson, ia memakai kostum Rapunzel, dengan rambut berjuntai-juntai (yang mungkin telah disihir) dan ia berjalan dengan sok anggun dan pantat di goyangkan dengan berlebihan, yang benar saja. Dan juga Millicent Bulstrode yang memakai pakaian ketat berwarna putih, yang justru membuat dia tidak mirip dengan Penari anggun—justru membuat tubuhnya yang kelebihan lemak itu terlihat. Dan Goyle? Jangan tanya.

Tetapi, tampaknya Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini tampil lumayan memukau. Draco dengan Kostum Ksatria Rumania yang berwarna hitam dan ketat di bagian lengan dan betis—mempertegas otot-ototnya (bagaimana mungkin Malfoy punya otot? Batin Hermione) dan Jubah berwarna Coklat Lembut, dengan warna Sepatu Bot yang senada. Tidak terlalu banyak aksesoris—tapi, justru kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat ia berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan Zabini Blaise juga tampak keren di balik Kostum Pekerja Era-Renaissance.

"Tapi Malfoy dan Blaise cukup.. lumayan," kata Hermione tanpa sadar.

"Yeah, aku setuju denganmu," sambar Lavender, Ginny dan Parvati dengan semangat. Ron, Harry, Seamus dan Neville memutar bola mata sambil mendengus.

"Dasar cewek," gerutu Ron sebal.

"Selalu mengincar lelaki yang 'bersinar'," lanjut Seamus.

"Dan menggosipkannya berminggu-minggu tanpa lelah," dengus Dean.

Harry, Rolf, dan Lelaki lainnya tertawa sementara Para Perempuan memprotes dengan sikap tak terima.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendengung dari Podium. McGonagall, berseri-seri dengan kostum Nenek Sihirnya, memegang Microphone Sihir dan sebuah perkamen.

"Selamat Datang, Semuanya. Terimakasih telah berpastisipasi dan berkenan datang ke Acara Halloween Night Party ini. Sebelumnya, aku akan membacakan jadwal acara yang baru saja mengalami perevisian sedikit," terdengar gumaman penuh semangat, "Dan aku akan memberikan nomor undian acak bagi Para Pasangan, dan kalian akan melewati beberapa Rintangan dan Tantangan yang telah kami siapkan, bekerjasama dengan Komite Sekolah dan Ketua Murid. Nah, sebelum itu, kita buka dulu acara ini: Halloween Party Night!"

Anak-anak bersorak dengan riuh selama beberapa saat, sampai McGonagall mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Dengarkan, aku akan membaca jadwal acara. Oke, yang pertama, kalian akan mendapat undian nomor, lalu setelah itu, berkumpullah dengan pasangan yang telah diundi, tenang saja—kami sudah mengatur agar setiap pasangan pasti berjenis kelamin berbeda. Dan acara kedua—kalian akan diberikan giliran untuk memasuki Tantangan Pertama—Rumah Hantu. Jangan menyepelekannya, karena ada beberapa rintangan di dalam Rumah Hantu dan ia bisa menyesatkanmu, jadi hati-hatilah. Lalu setelah itu ada Pesta Dansa, dan Penutupan. Kami sudah menyiapkan Kejutan Menarik, dan pada acara itu ada pemilihan Raja-Ratu Halloween. Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba ratusan lebih kertas kecil muncul secara ajaib di atas kepala masing-masing anak. Hermione menggapai ke atas kepalanya dan membuka lipatan kertas. _15._

Tiba-tiba seruan-seruan kecil terdengar di berbagai tempat. "Berapa nomor undianmu?" di segala penjuru.

"Ron, Harry, kalian dapat nomor..?" Hermione baru akan bertanya, ketika mereka menjawab.

"Aku 70," cengir Harry.

"Aku 56," seringai Ron.

"Ron, err—aku juga 56," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lavender. Hermione tersenyum kecut. Oh, kenapa Ron harus pergi bersama dia, sih?

"Ginny! Kau berapa?" Harry bertanya kepada Ginny yang ada disampingnya. Ginny kelihatan bingung sesaat.

"Aku 17!" jawab Ginny. "Hei! Siapa yang dapat 17?" lanjutnya sambil berseru. Justin Finch-Fletchey mengangkat tangannya dengan heran.

"Maafkan aku, Harry—kita tak bisa bersama, aku duluan dulu ya kesana," kata Ginny tersenyum agak sedih sebelum ia mencium pipi Harry dan berlari ke Justin di Meja Makan.

Ron telah berkumpul dengan Lavender. Seamus berdiri di samping Susan Bones. Neville, anehnya dengan Luna dan Parvati dengan Mike McDonald—dari Ravenclaw. Sementara Hermione masih tercenung di tempatnya.

"Hei, Mione, mau kubantu mencari pasanganmu?" Ron bertanya prihatin. Hermione menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tak usah, Ron. Baiklah teman-teman, aku duluan!" lambai Hermione sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan bodoh, ia bertanya pada setiap rombongan yang ditemuinya, apakah ada di antara mereka yang mendapat undian 15. Tapi tak ada. Sampai akhirnya..

Ia sampai di Rombongan Slytherin. Dengan ragu, Hermione menatap mereka satu persatu. Blaise sudah berdiri di samping Astoria Greengrass, Parkinson dengan Zacharias Smith, dan Millicent serta Goyle tidak kelihatan dimana-mana. Namun, berdiri sendiri, Draco Malfoy menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar, tetapi Hermione tahu ia sedang mencari seseorang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekatinya.

"Hei, Ferret Bodoh," seru Hermione. Kepala Draco segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia langsung tersenyum dingin.

"Halo, Mudblood. Sungguh suatu kehormatan, mendapatkan kunjugan ah—Dewi Hera dari Olympus," kata Draco menyeringai. Hermione mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan kesini kalau tidak terpaksa. Berapa nomor undianmu?" Tanya Hermione sebal.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu," katanya singkat, jelas, padat.

"Aww, sombong sekali. Cepatlah," dengus Hermione.

"Aku tak akan sudi dipaksa oleh Mudblood sepertimu, Granger."

"Demi Merlin, hanya menunjukkannya saja sulit sekali," seru Hermione, mulai lelah. Aduh, kalau tidak terpaksa ia tak akan sudi berbincang dengan bajingan satu ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wahai Paduka Dewi, jika aku tidak memenuhi ah—permintaan sucimu?" Tanya Draco, masih bermain-main.

Kesabaran Hermione habis sudah. Ia menarik tongkatnya keluar dan bersiap menggunakan mantra andalan yang ditakuti para musuhnya.

"Hei, Drake, kau mau bermain-main dengan Para Unggas Lucu-ku ini?" dia tersenyum berbahaya. "Avis!" seru Hermione. Burung-burung Kenari muncul dari tongkatnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Draco memucat.

"Oppug—"

"Baik, okay! Okay. Nomorku 15, puas kau Mudblood?" desis Draco kasar. Hermione membeku. _15. _Kenapa.. dari ratusan Murid Hogwarts harus dia?

Malam ini bukan Keberuntungannya. Ia harus bekerjasama dengan Rival Kecilnya, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione memerhatikan baris depannya dengan gugup dan agak takut. Sehabis pasangan yang di depan, ia akan mendapat giliran untuk masuk ke Rumah Hantu. Meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba wahana ini di Dunia Muggle, tapi tetap saja—ini kan Dunia Sihir, firasat Hermione mengatakan bahwa Rumah Hantu ini akan menyajikan keseraman yang lebih dari sekedar lumayan.

Rumah Hantu tersebut berada di Halaman Depan, dekat dengan Dedalu Perkasa, dan dari luar hanya kelihatan seperti ruangan berukuran 4 x 5 meter, tapi Hermione berpendapat bahwa Ruangan Dalam sudah dikenai Mantra Perluasan.

"Ayo, Hermione!" Rubeus Hagrid, melambai-lambai dengan semangat ketika pasangan di depan mereka sudah menghilang sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Err—apa sudah waktunya, Hagrid?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sial, suaranya kedengaran sangat takut dan parno.

"Ya, tentu saja! Semoga beruntung, Hermione. Disana agak menyeramkan," Hagrid mengedip cepat ke arahnya.

Mereka memasuki Pintu Masuk yang dihiasi oleh seperti Rambut-Rambut, dan Hermione sudah berprasangka bahwa Rambut Tesebut adalah Rambut Nenek Sihir yang dirangkai, tetapi ia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Takut, Granger?" cemooh Draco ketika melihat Hermione yang tanpa sadar mendekat semakin rapat ke arahnya.

Hermione segera menjauh darinya seakan dia adalah Virus Berbahaya. Walaupun masih dalam keadaan takut, ia tetap menjaga gengsinya, tentu saja.

"Jangan konyol," kata Hermione sebal.

Mereka memasuki koridor yang gelap gulita. Penerangan hanya ada pada Lentera Minyak yang digantung setiap 1,5 meter, dan sejauh ini belum ada tantangan apa-apa. Benar firasatnya, bahwa ruangan di dalamnya telah diberi Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi.

Sesuatu yang melintang di depan membuat Hermione tersentak mundur. Draco, di sebelahnya menegang waspada. Seorang perempuan, berbaring telungkup dengan diam di atas sebuah pintu bawah tanah.

"Hati-hati, 2 meter di depan.. ada err—sesuatu," Hermione berkata.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi itu apa?" Draco bertanya, dan suaranya tampak agak lebih panik daripada tadi.

"Itu.. seperti Banshee? Biar kupikirkan apa kata Buku tentang Banshee," Hermione bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Gilderoy Lockhart mengatakan bahwa Banshee adalah perempuan kurus kering, berwajah pucat kehijauan, berambut sepanjang lantai dan tanpa mata, yang sering berbaring telungkup. Jika salah satu kerabat atau teman orang yang akan mati itu melewatinya, maka Ia akan terduduk tegak dan melolong nyaring, berarti kita err—harus melewatinya," kata Hermione kecil.

"Iya, iya aku tahu! Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana cara menangkalnya?" tanya Draco sinis. Hermione menepuk kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya berkonsentrasi.

"Pikir.. pikir. Apa yang dikatakan Lupin dan Snape tentang Banshee? Ia benci lagu-lagu klasik, ia akan berhenti melolong apabila seseorang menyanyikan lagu indah kepadanya, dan jika ada seseorang yang mau menyisirinya dengan sisir yang indah," jawab Hermione.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yeah."

"Oke, begini—aku akan melewati Banshee itu dan ketika ia mulai melolong, kau harus segera bernyanyi lagu klasik apa saja."

"Tidak! No way! Aku tak bisa menyanyi," Hermione meremas-remas tangannya panik. Draco menggeram jengkel.

"Lalu apa kau ada alternatif lain?"

Hermione menjadi lebih panik lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tatanan rambutnya terurai. Sebuah sirkam tanpa sengaja jatuh ke kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Malfoy! Kita bisa melakukannya dengan ini," Hermione berkata berseri-seri, penuh pengharapan, sambil mengacungkan sirkam peraknya.

"T—tapi itu sirkam, bukan sisir," komentar Draco ragu.

"Oh, masa bodohlah. Sama saja. Begini, aku punya rencana. Kau harus melewati banshee itu, dan aku akan menyisir rambutnya, walaupun itu agak err—mengerikan. Dan kau harus cepat-cepat membuka Pintu yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, dan aku akan melompat masuk. Oke?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mematuhi Mudblood sepertimu tapi—okelah," jawab Draco sarkastis. Hermione memutar bola mata. Mereka bersiap-siap.

Draco berjalan 2 meter melewati Banshee itu dengan hati-hati, dan ketika ia sudah berhasil melewati Banshee itu—suara lolongan menyeramkan membelah keheningan Rumah Hantu, membuat bulu tengkuk Hermione berdiri.

Dalam gerakan lambat, ia dapat melihat Draco berkelit menghindari cakaran Sang Banshee. Dengan cepat dan sigap, Hermione melompat ke arah Banshee dan ia menyisir rambutnya yang berbau menjijikan.

Lolongan itu berhenti, dan Banshee itu mematung. Diam tak bergerak. Draco pun segera mengambil kesempatan dan membuka pintu bawah tanah. Setelah pintu itu telah terbuka lebar, Draco memberi kode agar Hermione melompat masuk.

Dengan cepat, Hermione melepaskan sirkam dan melompat ke pintu bawah tanah. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Draco memeluk pinggang dan memperlambat jatuhnya. Banshee itu melolong dengan menyeramkan lagi, dan Draco cepat-cepat menutup Pintu itu. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kelelahan—sekaligus lega.

Hermione baru sadar ia berada di pelukan Draco ketika ia mulai dapat menenangkan diri. Ia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya yang membelit leher Draco erat.

"S—sepertinya kita harus berjalan lagi," Hermione berkata canggung dan berjalan duluan ke depan. Draco mengangguk, tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba, jalan yang dilaluinya berubah menjadi tanah lembek dengan kubangan lumpur dan air—rawa-rawa. Hermione terlonjak.

Draco di belakangnya juga terkesiap. Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk mewujud dari kubangan lumpur—Grindylow, dengan wajahnya yang pucat kehijauan, mencengkeram tangan Hermione dengan keras dan menariknya ke lumpur. Hermione berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mata Grindylow yang seakan melumpuhkannya—dan hal tersebut lumayan susah dilakukan. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Grindylow dengan mematahkan jari-jarinya. Grindylow itu mendesis dan menghilang di balik lumpur.

Tak jauh darinya, Draco juga sedang berkutat dengan tangan-tangan Grindylow yang lebih besar. Hermione bermaksud membantunya tapi—Krak. Jari-jari itu patah dan Grindylow menghilang.

Perlahan-lahan, lumpur tersebut mulai surut, dan ajaibnya—rawa-rawa tadi telah berubah menjadi lantai batu, tapi bedanya adalah, ada 3 buah pintu di depan mereka sekarang. Hermione, masih membersihkan dirinya dari lumpur yang kini membuat gaunnya menjadi berwarna abu-abu, menoleh kepada Draco, yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Yang mana?" bisik Hermione serak.

"Aku tak peduli—yang ketiga saja, firasatku mengatakan pintu itu yang paling aman," gumam Draco, dan mereka saling mengangguk dengan tongkat disiagakan. Dengan pelan, Draco membuka pintu ketiga tersebut.

Sejenak Hermione merasa lega, karena mereka sudah berada di dunia luar—penuh pepohonan dan rumput, dan Draco juga sepertinya merasa begitu. Tetapi tampak sesuatu yang janggal.

Pertama, tak mungkin tantangan dan rintangan mereka sesedikit itu. Menurut Hermione, mereka paling sedikit akan mendapat 5 rintangan. Dan kedua, Tak mungkin halaman Hogwars sesepi ini.

"Dimana kita?" Hermione bertanya bodoh.

"Sungguh pertanyaan cerdas, aku juga bertanya-tanya ini dimana, Granger."

"Oh great, Demi Merlin! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hermione kembali meremas-remas tangannya. Pekarangan itu luas, seperti tak ada ujungnya, tapi di dekat pekarangan tersebut ada sebuah rumah pondok.

"Menurutku kita sebaiknya kesana," Draco mengusulkan. Hermione mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti di depan pondok tersebut.

"Siap?" Draco bertanya, mata kelabunya tampak berkilat dalam kegelapan.

"Semoga," gumam Hermione, menyiagakan tongkatnya.

Draco mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Suara pintu kayu yang berat berkeriut dengan mengerikan. Hermione menelan cairan asam yang naik ke tenggorokannya.

Ruangan yang ada di dalam pondok itu tidak kalah mengerikan dengan pelataran yang ada di luar. Kegelapan hanya dipecahkan oleh cahaya redup yang bersinar dari sebuah lentera di langit-langit.

Gerakan di ujung ruangan membuat Draco terkesiap. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bergerak melindungi Hermione.

"Tunggu disini," gumam Draco pada Hermione. Tanpa ia suruh pun, Hermione sudah akan menunggunya disini.

Dengan beringsut pelan, Draco mendekati ujung ruangan tempat ia melihat sekelebat bayangan tadi.

"Berharap kau bisa menangkapku, anak muda?" sebuah suara jernih, datang dari belakang Draco. Ia segera berbalik dengan cepat.

Seorang laki-laki muda, tampan, berdiri di samping Hermione yang membeku. Lelaki itu tampak seperti tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi pada dirinya—matanya merah sewarna darah, dan ujung taring tampak mencuat dari bibirnya. Taring manusia tak ada yang sepanjang _itu_.

"Oi, Granger! Jangan dekat-dekat dia," Draco mendesis. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Hermione memandangnya kosong, lalu malah berjalan mendekati pria aneh itu.

"Hei, Hermione! Idiot, jangan dekati dia!" Draco tanpa sadar memanggil nama depan Hermione. Tetapi tetap saja, Hermione beringsut makin dekat.

Lelaki aneh itu tertawa riang dan bengis, dengan gerakan tangan ia seperti menghentikan Hermione, tetapi anehnya, Hermione pun juga ikut terhenti seakan ia dikendalikan oleh gerakan tangannya.

"Percuma, Tolol. Pasanganmu tak akan mendengarkanmu. Ia akan berada di bawah komandoku sekarang. Bukan begitu, gadis manis?" cemooh Lelaki Aneh, berjalan mendekati Hermione yang terdiam dan mengusapkan bibirnya di leher Hermione. Hermione hanya bergeming, seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kesabaran Draco habis sudah. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" serunya. Sekilas cahaya hijau tampak menyambar dan Lelaki itupun jatuh, dan Draco mendesah lega—hanya sesaat. Sesaat, karena lelaki itu berdiri lagi dan tampak lebih sehat.

"Anak bodoh," senyumnya. "Mantra malah membuatku kuat, apakah kau tidak pernah mempelajari tentangku? Anak bodoh, bahkan pasanganmu ini akan tahu aku ini apa ketika pertama kali melihatku,"cemoohnya.

Sambil bersiaga, Draco berpikir keras. Makhluk apa ini? Diidentifikasi dari taring dan kulitnya yang pucat, lelaki ini adalah Vampir. Tapi Vampir dapat dibunuh dengan Kutukan Maut dan tidak memiliki kemampuan menghipnotis.

Draco sedang berpikir keras, dan kemudian—

Draco mendapat ilham. Ia tahu apa makhluk yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. Merupakan Bapak dari segala Vampir, dan memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, adalah _Incubus*)_.

"Ah, aku tersanjung. Aku bertemu Incubus," seringai Draco. Sambil berkata begitu ia memikirkan taktik yang tepat untuk memancing si Incubus ini menjauh dari Hermione. Sebuah ide gila muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu, tetapi terlebih dahulu ia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Incubus itu tertawa. "Terlalu lemot untuk menyadari siapa aku, rupanya."

Dan secara bersamaan, Draco mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya, dan darah mengalir dari luka tersebut. Ia agak meringis sedikit.

Draco menegang. Incubus itu menegang, tampaknya ia sudah mencium bau darah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangan Draco.

Dalam gerakan lambat, ia bisa melihat Incubus itu terbang sangat cepat, dan berdiri di depannya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Draco merasakan tusukan tajam dan isapan dari Sang Incubus yang tidak bisa menguasai diri ketika mencium darahnya itu.

Draco mengetahui bahwa Vampir jenis apapun berada pada titik terlemah ketika ia sedang makan, _dalam kata lain_ meminum darah Mangsanya. Saat yang paling tepat membunuh adalah pada saat itu. Dan Draco harus bergerak sangat cepat, karena bisa-bisa ia mati kehabisan darah dan tidak selamat. Diam-diam, Draco mengeluarkan pisau peraknya lagi.

Lalu sejurus kemudian—Draco merobek jubah Incubus itu, menampakkan punggungnya yang pucat dan tidak manusiawi, dan mengukir Tanda Salib.

Incubus itu menggeram dan mengangkat kepala sekaligus mulutnya yang berlumuran darah dari Tangan Draco dan mendesis ke arahnya, bersiap menyerang—tapi Draco lebih cepat. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda dan melompat ke punggung Sang Incubus, bergelantungan dengan erat di punggungnya dan menulis kata-kata "" sebagai tambahan terakhir, lalu Incubus itu kembali melolong dan melontarkan Draco ke udara, lalu ia terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Incubus itu berlari terpincang-pincang ke arahnya, berniat mencekik, tapi Draco berkelit dan berdiri di belakangnya, lalu, ia menarik lepas sebuah tongkat penyangga perabotan dan menusukkannya—langsung ke jantung Sang Incubus, dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Incubus itu melolong, dan menciut menjadi Lelaki Tua Keriput—bentuk aslinya.

Hermione menggelesor lemas di Ujung Ruangan yang lain. Pelan-pelan matanya kembali terisi kehidupan kembali, dan ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti saja, sambil jalan," jawab Draco, parau dan datar, menyeret tongkat kayu dan tongkatnya. Hermione mengikutinya dengan ragu-ragu ke arah tangga.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kejadian tadi?"

"Err.. sebetulnya aku hanya mengingat ketika lelaki tampan aneh itu berjalan ke arahku, menatap mataku, dan seketika aku pusing, lalu _boo. _Aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi," jawab Hermione, mukanya agak memerah.

"Darah Lumpur Bodoh. Seharusnya dari pertama melihatnya, kau sudah tahu itu adalah Incubus," gumam Draco bersiaga, kini mereka telah sampai di lantai atas. Hermione di belakangnya juga menegang.

"Sepertinya pertengkaran kita ditunda dulu saja," gumam Hermione kecil. Draco hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu melangkah satu kaki ke depan. Aman. Tak ada yang terjadi.

Dengan cepat mereka berjalan melintasi lantai berdebu menuju satu-satunya pintu, dan syukurlah, sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Buka?" mereka berdua bertanya berbarengan.

"Yeah," jawab mereka serempak lagi, lalu Hermione memutar bola mata.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah, dan mereka berdua terdorong keluar.

Segera saja, pemandangan rumah itu meleleh, dan pintu tersebut menghilang. Sebuah pemandangan lain mewujud di depan mereka, yang ternyata adalah sebuah Jembatan Kayu Reot, dengan Samudera ganas terhampar di bawahnya. Ombak yang tampak hitam menggulung dengan ganas, membuat beberapa air asin terciprat ke wajah Draco dan Hermione.

Selebihnya, pandangan itu cukup mengerikan, seperti Jalan Menuju Neraka. Di pinggir jembatan tersebut terdapat tali yang digantungi tali _Jack O' Lantern._ Jembatan itu sendiri juga tampak rapuh dan berbahaya di bawah sinar bulan Purnama. Dari jauh, Hermione melihat beberapa Burung Kondor Raksasa.

"Menakjubkan. Kau jalan duluan?" tawar Hermione murah hati.

Draco menggeleng dingin. "Kali ini kau saja, Granger."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hermione panik.

"100 persen, Yeah," jawab Draco praktis, menyeringai sedikit. Hermione melangkah waspada ke kayu jembatan yang pertama, dan seketika jembatan itu bergoyang mengerikan. Ia limbung, dan lengan Draco menangkapnya.

"Sepertinya 'jalan duluan' adalah ide yang buruk," putus Draco. "Kita harus jalan berdua, meskipun ide itu tak kalah buruk."

Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco kuat-kuat. Sepertinya kata 'musuh' telah terlupakan saat ini. Mereka harus saling menjaga agar dapat keluar hidup-hidup. Sambil berhati-hati, Hermione memasang telinga dengan tajam, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah musik.

Musik yang sangat indah dan menghipnotis, tampak ganjil di tengah-tengah samudera. Hermione segera sadar. Itu nyanyian Para Duyung, dan musik itu akan menghipnotis laki-laki mengikuti musik itu, lalu setelah cukup dekat, Para Duyung itu akan mencabik-cabik dan memakan tubuh Sang Lelaki.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu Draco?

"Malfoy, jangan!" Hermione segera mencengkram lengan Draco erat ketika mata Draco mulai kosong dan langkahnya semakin menuju pinggir Jembatan.

"Draco! Please, jangan! Dengar aku, Draco, dengar!" panggil Hermione sia-sia, ia sudah terlalu terlambat. Draco sudah tidak bsia diselamatkan, kecuali..

Tidak. Hermione tidak akan melakukan itu. Tapi, jika ia harus keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, ia terpaksa melakukan itu.

Setengah gila, Hermione memajukan dagunya ke arah wajah Draco dan mengecup bibirnya. Memang kedengaran gila, tetapi hanya cara itulah yang bisa menyadarkan Hipnotis Para Duyung.

Merasakan kesadaran Draco mulai pulih, Hermione tetap melumat bibir Draco pelan, tidak lebih, sampai akhirnya Draco sadar sepenuhnya dan mendorong Hermione keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco mengelap bibirnya jijik.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu dari Hipnotis Para Duyung itu. Tidak, dengar!" Potong Hermione sebal, ketika Draco sudah akan menyela. "Sekarang, sumpal telingamu erat-erat. Ya, begitu. Jangan biarkan musik itu menghipnotismu, lagi. Cukup sekali saja aku menciummu!"

"Hmph, sebenarnya aku juga tidak sudi disentuh oleh Darah Lumpur sepertimu," desis Draco ganas, tetapi Hermione pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap menyusuri jembatan, menuju sebuah batu yang masih berjarak sekitar 700 meter.

Hermione berhenti mendadak, sehingga Draco menabrak pundaknya. Draco hendak memakinya ketika melihat apa yang Hermione lihat.

10 meter di depan, Burung Kondor Raksasa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya bukan Burung. Tetapi adalah Para Harpy. Dan jumlah mereka ada 4.

"Aaaah, mangsa baru!" teriak Harpy Satu, yang memiliki paruh melengkung jelek. Hermione menegang.

"Tutup telingamu rapat-rapat," desis Hermione, lalu dengan satu tangan ia menutup telinganya, sementara tangan lainnya berpegangan pada tali jembatan.

Draco menirukan tindakan Hermione tersebut, dan tiba-tiba saja Para Harpy terkekeh-kekeh.

"Betapa bodohnya mereka!" Harpy Coklat tergelak.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita bisikkan bisa menembus besi sekalipun!" kekeh Harpy Dua, Paruhnya paling tajam.

"Hati-hati, hai gadis manis, aku mengetahui apa saja kelemahanmu, bahkan aku tahu sifatmu yang paling sering menjerumuskanmu ke dalam masalah," desis Harpy Satu, menatap tajam Hermione dengan berbahaya. Hermione sendiri mencoba mengacuhkannya, tetapi sia-sia.

"Ah.. jangan lengah juga, Pirang. Kami juga tahu kelemahanmu," bisik Harpy Dua dan Harpy Hitam, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Cepat, Draco! Lari!" seru Hermione panik. Tetapi berlari di Jembatan Reot dengan Jurang Samudera adalah hal tersulit yang pernah mereka pikirkan.

"Hermione Jean Granger," bisik Harpy Satu menyeramkan, dan Draco melihat Hermione mulai menggigil. "Ya, MuggleBorn yang sangat beruntung bisa masuk Dunia Sihir. Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil Mudblood? Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Pasanganmu ini?"

Hermione membeku. Seakan kata-kata Harpy itu membius dirinya. Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku tahu bagaimana betapa sakitnya perasaanmu jika ucapan kotor itu keluar dari mulutnya, iya kan? Aku tahu kau belajar begitu keras untuk membuktikan diri, bahwa kau bukanlah Mudblood kecil yang tidak berharga?" Harpy Hitam ikut berkata juga.

"Cintamu telah gagal dua kali, Hermione Granger. Cinta Terlarang yang pertama. Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan yang kedua. Untuk apa kau hidup lagi? Sini, datanglah padaku, aku bisa membawakanmu kebahagiaan.."

"Dianggap aneh oleh Para Tetangga dan Teman Mugglemu, dijauhi oleh Sahabat-Sahabat Penyihirmu, bahkan terkadang Orang Tua-mu tidak mengerti apa artinya dirimu itu? Jadi, sebenarnya, untuk apa kau hidup?"

"Atau kau mau tahu kelemahanmu yang terbesar? Kau mau aku menceritakan kronologis perasaanmu ketika Cintamu dianggap remeh oleh Draco Malfoy dan Ron Weasley? Bahkan Viktor Krum secepat itu berpaling darimu? Kau tahu betapa sampahnya dirimu kan?"

Draco merasakan aliran listrik ketika namanya disebut. Ia segera mengguncang tubuh Hermione.

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan terhipnotis oleh mereka! Oi, Granger!"

Dan Draco melihatnya. Hermione menangis darah. Separuh pandangannya terkunci di masa ini, tetapi pandangannya yang lain berada di masa-masa dimana masalah yang diucapkan para Harpy berada.

"Dengar, Granger. Dengar! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sampah, oke? Jadi sadarlah dan bawa kita keluar dari sini, lalu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, oke?" Draco bersru dengan putus asa.

Sepertinya sia-sia saja. Hermione tidak mendengarnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuh gadis itu bergerak di bawah cengkraman Draco.

"Aku bukan sampah. Aku bukan sesuatu yang disia-siakan. Aku tidak pernah emrasa disia-siakan dalam hidup ini maupun dalam cinta," desis Hermione, air mata darahnya membuat wajahnya mengerikan. "Dan aku tidak akan datang padamu, sekalipun, karena aku akan melenyapkan kalian. Morté Exiloum!"

Dan dari tongkat Hermione, keluarlah kutukan Biru-Kuning yang menyambar Para Harpy yang terkekeh-kekeh. Mereka membeku ketika kutukan itu menghantam dada berbulu mereka. Lalu Para Harpy itu meledak menjadi serpihan Debu.

"Ayo, keluar," gumam Hermione, terseok-seok meninggalkan Draco.

Dengan perasaan yang bingung dan penasaran akan tindakan Hermione dan Para Harpy tadi, Draco ikut berjalan menuju Pintu yang sudah semakin dekat.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, 1 jam yang lalu Hermione dan Draco baru saja mengalami Peristiwa Dekat-Dengan-Maut, dan kini mereka sedang duduk di Tepi Danau Hitam sambil menunggu Dua Pasangan Terakhir yang belum keluar dari Rumah Hantu keluar dengan selamat.

Rintangan Harpy tadi adalah rintangan terakhir yang dilalui oleh mereka berdua, dan setelah membuka Pintu Kayu, segera saja mereka tahu bahwa mereka telah keluar dari Rumah Hantu dengan selamat.

McGonagall tampak agak tercengang ketika mereka keluar dengan muka yang sangat amat lega.

"Kalian hanya luka sebanyak ini?" Tanya McGonagall dengan heran.

"Apa luka parah di punggungku ini tidak memuaskanmu, Professor?" cemooh Draco sebal. Dan McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada yang lebih parah dari kalian. Punggung yang berdarah dan Air Mata Darah—itu sudah biasa, bisa sembuh dalam waktu 5 hari—tetapi tadi Ron Weasley harus dibawa keluar karena mengalami patah tulang di berbagai tempat dan Longbottom kehilangan tangan kanannya," senyum McGonagall, dan Hermione menganggapnya gila.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, Professor? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan panik, Ms. Granger, mereka sudah dirawat dengan baik," kata McGonagall riang, lalu menyuruh mereka menyingkir.

Dan—disinilah mereka, duduk dalam kebisuan yang mencekam.

"Jadi apa maksud Para Harpy tadi tentang Cinta Terlarang dan namaku?" Tanya Draco, tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi.

Dalam kegelapan, Draco dapat melihat Muka Hermione memerah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Hermione cepat-cepat.

Draco menyeringai. "Tenang, Granger. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, sesuai janjiku tadi. Dan kau harus menceritakannya padaku, dulu."

Bahu Hermione melorot. Ia melotot sebal.

"Itu tidak penting oke? Hanya tentang cinta pertamaku kepadam—" Hermione segera menutup mulutnya kesal.

"Ku?" saran Draco, kini matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

"Oh, diamlah. Lupakan saja, itu sudah hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu," bantah Hermione panik.

"Apakah masih ada kemungkinan 'itu' akan muncul lagi jika aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi?" Tanya Draco, tak terduga. Gadis itu segera menoleh cepat, matanya membelalak.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubilang," desahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam gadis itu, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya.. masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu," jawab Draco, tersenyum miring sekarang. Lalu mereka berdua diam, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Ternyata disamping One Creepy Night, bisa jadi ada One Lovely Night kan?

*Fin*

**Nah, sudah kubilang fic ini bakalan hancur banget, kan? Jadi kuharap fanfic-ku ini masih pantas dibaca dan direview, bahkan dikritik atau diflame, jadi aku menerima dengan (sangat) senang hati ;) dan untuk kostum dan konsep Rumah Hantu, aku murni mengarang semua itu, dari banyak sumber. Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang kurang dimengerti? **

**Dan aku bahagia sekali, ini fanfic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. 5.381 word, Bo. Gila kan! Dan fic ini baru berhasil kutamatkan 2 minggu dari permulaannya. Jadi kuharap kalian mau menghargai jerih payahku membuat ini untuk para Dramione Shipper, dengan cara: Mereview! Yak, mereview!**

**Jadi, kata terakhir: Happy Halloween Semuanya!**

**Hati-hati di belakangmu, siapa tahu ada … *terkekeh***


End file.
